Talk:Hei
Before adding the info, i want to know what ppl think...Has Hei maybe lost his powers? He didn't use it, and he seemed confused as well...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Obeisance It should be noted on his profile that he doesn't have one. And also, Hei is human. He only has contractor abilities due to his sister. Also, his power is better described as galvanization, rather than molecular manipulation. He can change the molecule's chemical state, but can't chance the molecule itself. : It was actually noted. Someone must have removed it, I'll put it back. You may be right about his ability but still there really isn't a whole lot of explanation on the abilities. We just judge them after seeing a few seconds/minutes and then name them accordingly. Since translation itself included molecular manipulation in the last episode of the black contractor we used that. : ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 23:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hei is not a contractor From the original series, it is mentioned that hei is not really a contractor as everyone believed(everyone believed he was one because he has abilities). He still has his human emotions and he makes decisions based on it. I thought that the anime explained clearly that Bai merged with Hei(one of the powers of Bai) and somehow this makes her "forever asleep"(fulfilling her obeisance indefinitely) in the body of Hei. Therefore, when Hei uses his powers, he needs no obeisance as Bai is lending him her power and also fulfilling the obeisance at the same time. This is also the reason why Hei eats alot as obviously he needs more food to support two persons(Bai also needs food too).--Zenithdoom 17:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Fact is, evry1 frm the Darker than Black world see's Hei as a Contractor. They even mostly refer to him as BK-201. Even though the way he did get his powers is up for debate, he still weilds the power of a contractor. But thats just my opinion. It'll be helpful if more ppl chime in...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 04:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::There is nothing in the series that says Hei is not a contractor. As far as other characters (even Amber and Havoc) are concerned he is one. How he came to be a contractor is not clear and yours is just your own speculation on the matter. For example, I don't think that Bai sleeps within him and lends him her powers. Bai is deceased and before dying she somehow managed give her powers to Hei (which apparently he didn't even need that much, seen how in Gemini of the Meteor, he was able to beat Mina on more than one occasion without the use of his powers). The reason that Hei doesn't have an obeisance is somewhat the same with how Mao doesn't have an obeisance. Since his powers isn't exactly his and was inherited, Bai already paid the contract by dying. I'm not sure why he eats a lot but I don't think it's because he contains Bai within his body. ::Anyway.. This is a wiki and we can't put speculations on pages. But this is my opinion. Whether we change these information or not would depend on the majority. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 20:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::ahh.. and that is why i'm putting in on discussion here. =). Let's just see how the story goes shall we? It's a little ambigious. But from what I've seen in the subs, Bai didn't die and instead "fused" with Hei and that is why BK-201 star is still active and lives on within Hei. Hei doesn't really fulfil the criteria of a "contractor" per se. A contractor has to have a remuneration, while Mao paid off his, Hei has NO remuneration(As far as the story goes), so he isn't really a "contractor" to begin with.--Zenithdoom 21:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Just a pretty awesome fact: Hei is Chinese for black 04:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hei was a big eater to begin with, as Havoc has mentioned; and Havoc has gotten to know Hei while Bai was still around. 11:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is hei a notable tactician? Hey Guys, I recently added a "Tactician" section for Hei because I felt that Hei demonstrated some pretty smart tactics throughout the series. Remember in a military context, tactics are usually defined as plans which are made on the battle-field, in order to take your opponant off-guard. I don't think that Hei plans ahead as much as November 11, for instance, but I do think he's gotta be one of the smartest contractors. Also, chinese electric batman. Do you think that this section fits for Hei? ShiningLegend (talk) 14:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good and definitely notable. Good work 12:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Entire Plot? Should we bother outlining the entire plot of the black contractor here? I think the focus should be on citing specific examples in which we see Hei's character development rather than walk people through each episode. - Kaiki deishu Well if we added the entire plot, even the two paragraphs per episode that is currently there would end up being 50 paragraphs just for season 1. I think even half that would be too much. So yeah, I back keeping it about the highlights of character and plot development (in terms of the series like the team splitting up, eg Huang's demise and Mao's departure etc). The episodes all have their own pages where full details of the plot of that episode can be covered. 22:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to write up a page long summary on Hei's character developement during the first season I'll post it up when I'm done. Once its up you can look it over. - Kaiki deishu In terms of fixing up Hei's part of the story in season one, I have made a list with key episodes and events that further develop his character. I will begin writing up some paragraphs on this. Before I do is there anything I should remove or add? 1: Encounter with Chiaki (1-2) - Adopting the Li sheng shun personality - Guilt over murder of Chiaki's parents - First encounter with a doll that "feels" 2: Carmine and the gate(5-6) - Hei's hatred for amber - Wanting to find his sister - Connection with carmine - His need to leave syndicate - Finally finding someone he can trust (that then dies) 3: Nick and the meteor shard(11-12) - Meeting someone like him (nick and his siter, love for the stars) - Seeing Bai through the meteor shard - Confronting nick and once again feeling betrayed - Seeing his sister through the meteor shard - The "heaven space" in which nick leaves with his sister - Yin helping him escape 4: Yin's disapearance(13-14) - Helping Yin escape rather than killing her - Giving her the choice - Calling her partner and establishing the beginings of their relationship 5: Ambers return/ Yin's kidnapping (attacking Huang and encountering Amber)(15-16) - Finding out amber is in tokyo - Attacking huang (showing how easily hei would betray syndicate for his sister or amber) - Seeing amber again 6: Helping the other doll/Yin showing up without being called(17-18) - Helping the guy hide his doll shows hei's changed view on them as a species - Yin showing up (the other couple mirrors his repressed feelings for yin) 7: Meeting the cult woman and learning about EPR's beleifs(19) - Questioning the syndicate - Wondering if amber is really the bad guy 8: Huang's lover/ almost betraying syndicate(19-20) - Helping huang shows heis change of heart towards his own beleifs and the syndicate 9: Second encounter with amber (mao's info)(22) - Hatred has turned confusion 10: betraying the syndicate(24) -Helping ambers cause -Seeing weis unethical actions -Huangs death -Maos departure from body 11: The meteor shard and Bai(25) - Finding out the truth about his sister -His insecurities revealed (hatred of killing, not knowing who he is or what he wants) -All the repressed emotions come out - Forgiving amber - Truly connecting with yin as the one person he has left (close enough to soon become lovers) - Kaiki deishu Seem's good. Only thing I'd say is that I'd stay clear of calling Hei and Yin lovers. 21:42, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I'll make sure not to call them lovers during the first season but I think the foreshadowing of their relationship is important - Kaiki deishu Update on my work for Hei in season one: (sorry this is taking a while I have exams coming up so I'm a little busy, I still have to clean this up so it might take me another month) Three main factors in Hei's character developement: 1: His need to find Amber and Bai 2: His need to find someone he can trust and build a real relationship with can be seen with: -Yin -Carmine -Nick -Amber -Misaki 3: His inner conflict (hating himself and what he does) 1: Encounter with Chiaki (1-2) - Adopting the Li sheng shun personality Since heavens war hei has been conflicted with the idea of his identity. Hei is living a life he does not want to live and the li shenshun personality represents the person he wishes he could be. However it is nothing but an act, hei's true colors are dark. - Guilt over murder of Chiaki's parents When chiaki speaks of her parents death we see hei remembering the night he and his sister killed them hei's eyes are weighed down by guilt as he is once again reminded of the kind of man he is. He soon talks about how contractors are nothing but killers and liers indicating not only his hatred for contractors after what happened in heavens war but also a hatred towards the person he is. - First encounter with a doll that "feels" hei is touched by the doll's actions of sacrifice towards him and views her in high regards he clearly valued the time spent with chiaki when he says "she was more than a doll" 2: Carmine and the gate(5-6) - Wanting to find his sister Seen when Hei tortures carmine out of desperation to find her. His rage when she does not give him answers further shows how sensitive he is to the whole topic of heavens war as well as his sister. We see just how far Hei is willing to go to find Bai. - Connection with carmine Carmine and hei have history together and soon warm up to each other even though they did not think of one another as friends during heavens war both had lost nearly everything after the war and they seem to gravitate towards one anothers familiarity. We see Hei's body language and overall tone change as carmine opens up to him and talks about her time in romania. They both realize that they have both changed, a lot. This brings them closer together. - His need to leave syndicate While speaking with carmine we see how Hei prioritizes finding his sister and amber more than his loyalty to the syndicate. This is backed up by how he ran off with Carmine without telling Huang or Mao. This shows that hei is a man with his own agenda who's loyalty lies only to himself. - Finally finding someone he can trust (that then dies) While running away with carmine from the gate hei tells her that she doesnt need to go back to the way she was. He holds her and tells her he can find Bai another way. This shows how his relationship he trusts carmine and is willing to (again) leave the syndicate with her to hunt Bai together. He finally thinks he has found someone he can trust and be himself with, but she is killed and Hei reverts to his cold solitary self. 3: Nick and the meteor shard(11-12) - Meeting someone like him (nick and his siter, love for the stars) While using his li sheng shun personality hei inflitrates the gate in search for the meteor shard. While there he meets a man named nick in which he can relate too. Here we see genuine happiness from Hei. Hei feels like he no longer has to act happy but he can actually be happy (similar to carmine) - Seeing Bai through the meteor shard While in the gate hei and other janitors are selected for an experiment in which they look at a screen projecting footage from a drones camera from within Hell's gate while doing this Hei sees the meteor shard which reveals his sister's being (since the two are strongly connected (heavens war)) Hei is deeply shaken up by this and goes to the washroom to try and snap out of it convincing himself that it is only a illusion from within the gate - Confronting nick and once again feeling betrayed When it is revealed that nick is a contractor employed by the cia to extract the meteor shard hei once again reverts to his miserable black reaper persona and calls nick a liar (heis thoughts on contractors) once again someone he thought he could trust is pulled away from him - Seeing his sister through the meteor shard While chasing down nick he once again sees bai he forgets the danger surronding him and walks out to her when nick gets behind him with a gun bai stops the bullet and activates the meteor shard sending them to a "heaven space" This causes hei to doubt whether she really is dead or not - The "heaven space" in which nick leaves with his sister When in the "heaven space" Hei is startled to see nick revert to a child. When nick points up and reveals the originals stars Hei is dumbstruck. Nick runs off with his sister and goes to space (his dream) and waves at hei. Hei isn't sure what nick said or what just happened but is soon woken up and needs to escape the gate. Throughout the sereis hei does not mention this again until he goes back to the "heaven space" later on - Yin helping him escape This is the first time we see yin acting in order to protect hei this makes hei see yin differently, more as a partner rather than a tool (as seen when he pulls his hand away from her in episode 6) he feels strong enough about it to thank her (possible friend) 4: Yin's disapearance(13-14) - Helping Yin escape rather than killing her At this point Hei's views on dolls have changed since the beining of the show meaning that he no longer sees Yin as just a doll but is instead viewing her as a person, or to put in other words: a partner. So when she dissapears and Hei receives orders to track her down and kill her, he has no desire to kill her however he does want to find her. During the confrontation on the construction site while mao retreats as the building collapses Hei's attention is soley directed on Yin. He puts himself at risk in order to get her out of the way of some falling debris. Knowing that Huang would most likley kill her, Hei tells Yin to run as far as she can. - Giving her the choice/Calling her partner and establishing the beginings of their relationship When hei finds her hiding out in the cabin off the train tracks with castanan hei once again ignores his commands from the syndicate and simply asks yin whether or not she would like to come back with them, yin is taken back when hei speaks to her like an actual human being. When hei calls yin a partner she is further inclined to go with him. This builds the foundation of trust they have with one another which will evolve as the sereis goes on 5: Ambers return/ Yin's kidnapping (attacking Huang and encountering Amber)(15-16) - Finding out amber is in tokyo When confronting november 11 in the garage hei does not show any interest in the bombings but rather in the location of amber. This again indicates that hei is following his own agenda, not the syndicates. Although he does not get an answer he confirms that she is in toko. Right after that she goes to hunt her down. Yin being kidnapped obvously provides further motivation to find amber. - Attacking huang (showing how easily hei would betray syndicate for his sister or amber) While riding with huang hei leads him into a wearhouse where he directly ignores his orders and goes for amber himself. When huang attacks him, hei fights back but pulls his punches and does not kill huang. This is the first time hei directly challenges the syndicate rather than working behind their back - Seeing amber again When he finally finds amber hei is filled with rage and has to give it his all to hold back and not rip her apart. 6: Helping the other doll/Yin showing up without being called(17-18) - Helping the guy hide his doll shows hei's changed view on them as a species hei compromises his cover and abondaons a syndicate operation in orer to help a yakuza member run away with a doll. This shows a level in empathy towards what he is feeling. - Yin showing up (the other couple mirrors his repressed feelings for yin) While helping him hei asks him why he feels so strongly for the doll, when he asks it seems as though he is asking himself. Hei seems to be struggling to understand what exactly it is he feels for yin at this point. When yin shows up hei is not suprised she did it of her own accord. together they help the couple escape. This is the first time yin and hei work againt the syndicates orders together. 7: Meeting the cult woman and learning about EPR's beleifs(19) - Questioning the syndicate When speaking with the EPR memeber Hei is taken back by a contractor speaking of free will and a normal life. With his loyalty to the syndicate already wavering Hei's once definite annger turns into sheer confusion, as to what Amber's goals really are. 8: Huang's lover/ almost betraying syndicate(19-20) - Helping huang shows heis change of heart towards his own beleifs and the syndicate Seeing the Huang ofeering his own life to be with the one he loves moves Hei and causes him to comletley turn his back on the Syndicate. The ideas of living a normal life, the unexpected actions seen in dolls, and having Huang a syndicate devotee turn his back on the organization causes Hei to confirm that he is on the wrong side, and that the syndicate is doing nothing but hindering him from acomlishing his goals. 9: Second encounter with amber (mao's info)(22) - Hatred has turned confusion At the moment Hei sees amber again it is clear that Hei is more curious than angry. When he asks "what is there left to take from me" we see Hei's confusion and pain and his longing for some sense of security and trust (whether it be amber or carmine or anyone at this point). 10: betraying the syndicate(23-24) - A night with Misaki Throughout the series Misaki has become someone Hei feel's relativly close to. His relationship with her is another example of Hei's need to find someone to connect with. However, the only way Hei can speak and connect with her is through his flase personality (Li Shengshun). This eliminates any possibility of true trust and limits how close Hei can become with her. -Helping ambers cause After being saved by Wei from a syndicate hitman, Hei and his team are told that Amber is waiting for them inside the gate. Hei is skeptical at first but Yin tells him that he should go and speak with Amber. Yin being the only person Hei really trusts at this point is able to easily convince Hei to follow Wei to the center of Hell's gate. -Seeing weis irational actions After defeating Wei, Hei is hsocked when told that wei knew he was going to lose. This ocurrence convinces Hei of the evolving contractor/doll theory that many EPR members have told him about. -Huangs death When Huang leaves to distract the syndicate him and Hei share a final banter showing a mutual respect for one another. When Yin hugs huang hei is no longer suprised since he no longer sees her as just a doll. -Maos departure from body As Hei follows Yin deeper into Hell's gate Mao leaves his body. After thinking that Mao has passed Hei realizes that the only people left who he has any sort of connection to is both Yin and Amber. 11: The meteor shard and Bai(25) -His insecurities revealed (hatred of killing, not knowing who he is or what he wants)/ meeting Bai Once Hei is trnasported to the "heaven space"through the meteor shard he begins to cry. It is revealed here that the lives he has taken weighs down upon him heavily. Bai helps Hei come to face with his insecurities and adresses his self loathing. Hei tries to deny what she says but his sister sees right through him and calls him out for masking his emotions. At this point Bai, Huang, Mao and everyone that has passed on tells Hei that he doesn't have to go along with Amber's plan nor does he have to forsake all contractors. With their words of encouragement Hei decides to take the middle path: which means leaving the syndicate, destroying the anti-contractor weapon, and running away from all the killing. - Forgiving amber When amber reveals her true plans and explains why she didn't tell hei about them, hei's hatred for amber disapears. The countless times he had strayed from the syndicate without her influence proves that if she had told hei the truth and he had betrayed the syndicate he would have ended up dead long before the first season even started. They part with a kiss, leaving it at that and not going into their complicated past. Amber then uses her powers to send Hei back through time in order to solve the conflict in Hell's gate on his own terms. - Truly connecting with yin as the one person he has left (close enough to soon become lovers) After coming to peace with himself, his sister, and everyone that has passed on (including amber) hei is transported to an endless void. As he falls a Yin calls out to him, begging him not to leave her. Hearing her is enough to motiviate hei to reach up and grab her spectors hand in order to escape. Once hei escapes he quickly destroyed the anti contractor weapon. After this Hei and Yin run off, fleeing from the syndicate together. By the end of the first season Hei has found someone he can truly trust and be himself with. (Kaiki deishu (talk) 15:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC)) Kaiki Deishu :Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, had computer problems and I didn't notice this straight away when I got back to regularly editing. Yeah, go ahead with that. I'll check over it and let you know if there's any problems. 22:01, July 27, 2016 (UTC)